


The Miracles And The Nerd

by SunsetGirl0327



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm sorry if this is bad, M/M, Nerd!Kagami, i still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetGirl0327/pseuds/SunsetGirl0327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is a nerd. Ok, he may not look like it - dark red hair, split eyebrows, a impressive build and a face that looks like he's scowling all the time - but, that's just on the outside. He's the smartest student in school and at home, where he lives by himself, he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. What happens when he meets the first string of the school's basketball team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miracles And The Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I really like nerd and popular kid meet and stuff happens AUs, so I wrote one.

Kagami Taiga is a nerd. Ok, you might not think that when you actually see him. I mean; dark red hair, split eyebrows, an impressive build and a face that looks like he's scowling all the time... Makes you think 'delinquant'. While he looks like that, he's actually the smartest student in school with the highest grades. (even higher than Midorima _and_ Akashi) He makes _the_ **BEST**  food ever, if you even got the chance to taste it. You can literally smell the delicious aroma from three hallways down even though no one has figured out where it was coming from yet. He is also very shy. So he has learned to blend in with the crowd,despite his height and build. He has no friends at school. And is sometimes lonely. He talks to his sworn brother Hirumo Tatsuya for self assurance, but he's in Japan while Tatsuya is in America. 

At home, he cooks for himself and says goodnight to no one in particular.

His dad is the CEO for the family company so he rarely even sees Kagami, let alone spend time with him. His mother died when he was five so he's mostly alone in his way-too-big house all the time. His life was dull and boring until he met Tatsuya and Alex. Alex would take care of them and they would play together all the time. He was happy for that part of his life. But his father had other plans for him. He decided that Kagami should go to Japan to finish high school for three years.

So here he is, at Teiko High School.

* * *

 

Life in Japan wasn't very different from life in L.A. But he missed Alex and Tatsuya a lot ever since he left. He promised that he would call them every time that he could but it wasn't the same as being _with_ them. But he had to get over that feeling so that three years would fly by.

Teiko High School was a prestigious high school. Most of the freshmen were ones that went to Teiko Middle School but a few were from other schools. The first two weeks were awkward for Kagami because everyone would stare at him and be super quite when he passed. But after that, he started to blend in so no one would notice him anymore.

One day, Kagami couldn't wait for lunch to start because he had woken up late and didn't make breakfast. Lunch was in five minutes. 'I think I might die if I don't eat anything right now.' Kagami thought. 'Rrriiiiiiinnnnnnngggg' 'There goes the bell' Kagami raced out of the classroom and left behind a blur of afterimages.

He went to his spot outside to eat. He always came here so he can eat his lunch in peace and quite. Today, he has homemade cheese and teriyaki burgers. When he was about to open the container, a group of shadows appeared before him.

"May we sit here with you?" A questioning voice asked. Kagami looked up and was face with a short redhead with bright red eyes. Behind him were; a tall green haired guy with glasses that was holding a frog, a blonde that looked like he was sparkling?, a dark blue haired guy with a face that looked like he didn't care about anything, a _giant_ purple haired guy that was munching on some chips, a short teal haired guy that he almost didn't notice and lastly a pink haired girl that was holding a clipboard.

"Oh. Uh... Okay," Kagami answered. "Thank You." The other redhead replied. They all sat in a circle beside him and began taking out their lunches. Kagami sighed and resumed his own lunch. When he open his lunchbox, the students beside him had stopped talking, turned around and started to stare at his lunch. "Is that your lunch?" The blonde asked. "Yes,it is" replied Kagami. He didn't like the way they were eyeing his lunch. "H-how come it's sparkling?" 'Huh? Did his lunch sparkle? Tatsuya did always say that anything he made seem to sparkle.' "Well, I don't know about that but why are you guys looking at my lunch like that?" This time the giant spoke,"Cause it looks and smells good, Can I try some?" A faint blush was noticed on his cheeks. "Uh...Well,sure,if you want to" Kagami stuttered. The giant reached out and grabbed a teriyaki burger. He took a bit and his eyes widened. 


End file.
